Roul Rouvre
Roul Rouvre is a major character in the series "Bow to the Crown." He is portrayed by Sean Harris and makes his first appearance in "The Blood of Sforza." Biography Background Born Raoul Arnolfini in Forli, to Giovanni Arnolfini, an Italian merchant, and Spanish mother, who is said to have been a descendant to the house of Valois. Growing up in the small village, he was schooled by his mother, head filled with stories of her Noble life in the glorious palaces and vila's of Spain, being a descendant of the Heiress of Male, Margaret Dampierre, and her family's disinheritance. As a child, Roul was taught how to wield a sword by the village's knight, a friend of his father. After the death of his father, Roul was sent to live in the knight Barracks and train as a soldier. This however is not what he wants, so he leaves Forli for Florence, to obtain the upbeat life he craved. Young and penniless, Roul starts his new life working in taverns and brothels, where he is soon recruited by local gangsters. His mastery with the sword and daggers are used to rob and dispose of enemies, drawing more attention when a price is put on his head. Mercenaries, paid to dispose of the gangs new murderer, hire the talented young killer to rid the town of Guiliano Medici, which Roul covers miraculously as a premature death. The same man who hired the mercenaries to kill his uncle, Raphael Medici is pleased with the Killer's success in covering the murder, hiring the man to work under the house of Medici as an informer. Piero Medici unknowingly baptises Raoul to become Roul Rovere, marking Roul's new life under the de' Medici family. Both ambitious men find interest in each other, taking up a brief affair which is later discovered and ended by Piero Medici, head of the Medici family, and Pope. Roul is then sent to Venice to see the youngest daughter, Catalina unite with her new husband. Appearances The Blood of Sforza After the successful murder of Guiliano de' Medici, Roul returns to the Medici household to find himself with another task---- drive the Sforza family from Florence. The quest would begin with murdering the entire Sforza family, leaving nothing behind. Upon entering the house, Roul realizes half the family consists of children, and after slitting Rodrigo Sforza's throat, and strangling his mistress and wife, Roul helps the children escape to family in Milan. When Raphael discovers Roul's dishonesty, the two engage in a fierce struggle of dominance, Roul knocking the younger from the Tower to the deep depths of water below. Rushing after him, they attempt to share an act of passion before it is interrupted by a pair of guards, led by Piero Medici. Roul is arrested for unknown reasons and imprisoned in Rome. Personality and Traits Malicious and cunning. A skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and trained swordsman. When he is not completing a “job”, Roul is at home in the Western villages of Italy. His only friend, or equal happens to be the brother of his enemy (Raphael de' Medici) Gabriel Medici, whom he works for as an informer. Fierce and rugged, icy grey sometimes black eyes. Tall and menacing. People of the court describe him as “a bastard from the house of Giraudiére." When cleaned up in the presence of the court, Roul is set back and demanding no attention; simple, with exceptions of his red hair. Some say he bears the resemblance of Margaret of Dampierre, supporting his mother's claims. Category:Assassin Category:The blood of Sforza Category:Rouvre family Category:Characters